mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hitomi Nabatame
(Nabatame Hitomi) | Alias = | Born = Sado, Niigata, Japan | Died = | Origin = Yokohama, Japan | Instrument = | Voice_type = | Genre = | Occupation = Voice actress | Years_active = 2003-present | Label = Ken Production | Associated_acts = | URL = | Current_members = | Past_members = | Notable_instruments = }} is a Japanese voice actress. She is affiliated with Ken Production. When voicing adult games, she is known as , , , or . She also sings opening themes for Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu under the name Miran Himemiya and Chocolate Rockers. Notable voice roles (Lead roles in bold) Anime *'Akira Tōdō' in Special A *Amu Tranfa in SoltyRei *Angela Takatsukasa in Asu no Yoichi! *April in Coyote Ragtime Show *'Arcueid Brunestud' in Shingetsutan Tsukihime *Ayane Shido in Baldr Force EXE Resolution *Ayumi in Hell Girl *Cindy Campbell in Shinryaku! Ika Musume *Dorm Supervisor in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun *Eriko Torii in Maria-sama ga Miteru *'Eriko Takahashi' in High School Girls *'Feena Fam Earthlight' in Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na -Crescent Love- *Kagura in Prism Ark *'Kanade Jinguji' in Best Student Council *'Kanade Sakurai' in Candy Boy *Kan-u Unchou in Battle Vixens *Kate Scott in Trinity Blood *'Kei Kishimoto' in Gantz *Kiri Kikyou in Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch *'Liru' in Renkin 3-kyū Magical ? Pokān *'Lucia Nahashi' in Venus Versus Virus (Drama CD) *'Margery Daw' in Shakugan no Shana *Matsuri in Rocket Girls *'Mei Mei' in Nagasarete Airantō *'Miki Onimaru' in Muteki Kanban Musume *'Mikoto Suō' in School Rumble *'Misa Anehara' in Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou *Misao Nanjō in Pani Poni Dash! *Miyabi in Macademi Wasshoi *'Momoko Orizuka' in Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō *Nanao Ise in Bleach *'Nobue Itoh' in Strawberry Marshmallow *Oka Hayasaka in Buso Renkin *Rimururu in Samurai Spirits Zero (Zero Special) *Rina Tachibana in Mushi-Uta *'Ruko Ayase' in Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu *'Ryōko Yakushiji' in Yakushiji Ryōko no Kaiki Jikenbo *Saiko Tagaya in Nodame Cantabile *Saori Bajina/Saori Makishima in Ore no Imoto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai *Sasha Jobson in Blassreiter *Sayaka in Natsu no Arashi! *'Sena Aoi' in Chaos;Head *Shirakawa in Elfen Lied *'Shizuma Hanazono' in Strawberry Panic! *Sonken Chuubou in Kōtetsu Sangokushi *Uzume in Sekirei *'Yukiji Katsura' in Hayate the Combat Butler *Yuma Tonami in To Heart 2 *Yumiko Nakagawa in Futari wa Pretty Cure *'Yuuna Miyama' in Maburaho Games *'Sena Aoi' in Chaos;Head *'Sena Aoi' in Chaos;Head Noah *'Sena Aoi' in Chaos;Head Love Chu Chu! *Bazett Fraga McRemitz in Fate/Tiger Colosseum / Fate/Unlimited Codes *'Aya' in Infinite Undiscovery *Diol Twee, Eliza in Otomedius *'Atlas' in Rockman ZX Advent *Candy Cane / Becky in Rumble Roses XX *Mono in Shadow of the Colossus *Amy, Ashlotte Maedel in Soulcalibur IV *Amy in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny *'Milly Killiet' in Star Ocean: The First Departure *Myuria Tionysis in Star Ocean: The Last Hope *Rhyme & Konishi in It's a Wonderful World *'Raquel Applegate' in Wild Arms: The 4th Detonator'' *'Maria Torres' in Trauma Team *Elessa in Growlanser: Heritage of War Drama CD *Akatsuki Ayase in Rakka Ryūsui *'Kazusa Touma' in White Album 2 *'Gretia Dietrich' in Kotonoha no Miko to Kotodama no Majo to Drama CD References * Taniguchi, Hiroshi et al. "The Official Art of Canvas2 ~Nijiiro no Sketch~". (November 2006) Newtype USA. pp. 101–107. External links *Hitomi Nabatame at Ken Production *Hitomi Nabatame at the Anime News Network Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Yokohama ar:هيتومي ناباتامي es:Hitomi Nabatame ko:나바타메 히토미 ja:生天目仁美 ru:Набатамэ, Хитоми zh:生天目仁美